


sweet nothings

by ficfucker



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: zer0 rests, axton observes
Relationships: Axton/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	sweet nothings

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is... just wanted to write something soft

There was something curiously feline in Zer0's movements. They were undeniably lanky, but they kept good track of their limbs. Were graceful. Took sleek strides and treaded lightly. 

Axton could watch them forever. Ironic considering Zer0 was a sniper. An occupation that thrived on staying hidden, out of sight. Axton considered himself lucky, to be allowed so close to them. 

Surprisingly, they were still sleeping. Often, Zer0 was awake before Axton and milling around in anticipation of their next kill. They were seldom still, on the hunt for another bounty, a bigger target. 

They were a crescent moon on the bed, both hands cradled to their helmet. Legs fashioned in such a way that they didn't hang off the bed. The black screen of their headpiece displayed a ZZZ in that familiar red LED. Despite being idle, there was still an element of grace in their posture. Like at any minute, they were prepared to spring awake and attack. 

Axton was in the process of learning their habits. Alien anatomy meant habitual differences. Rest was one of them. Whether it was genetic or a trait unique to them, Zer0 was constantly up and going, even if it was just to sit or stand silently for long periods of time. 

Zer0 called it meditating. Axton (lovingly) called it boring. 

The change was nice, Axton thought to himself. A moment of calm. A moment where he got to watch his partner without any performance or worry. Absolute vulnerability that had taken a lot of time to work to. That level of trust wasn't lost on him. 

"Are you a voyeur?" Zer0's voice came, sleepy yet teasing. "I didn't know you liked that. / Watching people rest." 

Axton startled and broke into a laugh. He was so caught up in sappy admiration, he hadn't noticed the change in Zer0's helmet: the ZZZs had flickered off, meaning they were awake. "Allowed to look, ain't I? Not everyday you sleep in." 

"Allowed to look, yes. / But know I could kill you easy. / Your guard was let down." Zer0 stretched and flexed their toes, their fingers. >:-] popped up over their helmet. 

Axton crossed the small motel room and waved his hands, urging Zer0 to scoot over so he could join them on the mattress. "Is that your attempt at flirting? A lethal threat?"

Zer0's arms went around Axton in an instant. "You should know by now." 

Turning his head, Axton pressed his cheek to the front of Zer0's helmet. A sort of kiss, given the lack of mouth to place one. "Thanks, Zee, know how fired up that gets me." 

Blush in the form of //// projected and blinked before switching to a traditional smiley face. "You're a gun pervert, Axton. / It is no surprise." Zer0 nuzzled against Axton lovingly, subtle caressing. Touch was foreign, but they were growing used to it. Wanted it more than not lately. Axton was magical in that sense; bold with his affection. 

Axton sputtered in an attempt to act shocked. "Gun pervert is extreme." He inched down so Zer0's chin rested on his head. He leaned his ear to Zer0's smooth, flat chest and listened to the sound of their heart thrumming. 

Zer0 brought a hand up and cupped the back of Axton's head. Ruffled the close sheer of prickly hair near his nape. "Still a pervert, Ax. / Of any breed or flavor. / I've seen it firsthand." 

A chuckle. "Careful there, you're getting into the realm of dirty talk." 

8===D followed by LOL illuminated despite Axton not being in a position to see it. With this privacy, Zer0 added a quick <3 for their own amusement. "We should start the day. / There are always things to do. / No room for sweet nothings," they murmured. It came out warbled from their speaker. 

"Oh, so now they're sweet nothings? All this time I thought you loved me…" 

Zer0's shoulders bounced as they laughed and they pulled Axton impossibly closer, long limbs wrapped around him like the tightening grip of an octopus. "They are not nothing," they reassured. "But there are jobs to be done. / I can't sit idle." 

Axton nestled in. He was more than happy to have all this alien curled around him. "We don't gotta sit idle then. I've definitely got some ideas to get you moving…" 

"This is what I meant. / A true and total pervert." 

Axton took them by the wrist, brought their hand up to his mouth, and kissed their knuckles. "Are you complaining?" 

Zer0's helmet cycled through: GTFO. :D. <3\. They moved their hand further up, stroked Axton's face. Thumbed the hard ridge of his cheekbone. "Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
